readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Contest
Plot the story starts off at school,Ben and Eunice is seen walking in the passage after the class,when they suddenly see a crowd of girls,what is going on there Ben says,let's find out ben Eunice says,Ben and Eunice pass through the crowd,excuse me.....sorry.....pardon me ben says while passing,suddenly he finds Michael Morningstar standing between girls "hello ben tennyson you missed me" Michael says,OMG Ben says (the theme song starts).....,what are you doing here michael and how did you get out of the Nullvoid ben says,I have my ways Michael says,I think I have mine too Ben says while slaming the Ultimatrix,Ben turns to Humungousaur,girls get away from him please Humungosaur says,girls yell no way,then I will kick your butts too Humungousaur says,Humungousaur runs through girls toppling them,then he was about to crash to Michael when suddenly Eunice stops him by punching him,Humungousaur falls off then turns back to ben,Eunice what are you doing ???Ben says,get away from him Eunice says,sorry ben girls love me....Michael says and he is about to leave but he stops saying oh I am regulating a beauty contest give this to your cousin if she wants to join Michael hands ben a poster,see ya later Michael walks away and girls run after him including Eunice,No Eunice Ben shouts,she ignores him,at ben's home.......what ??? Michael is back Gwen says,yeah and he regulates a contest a beauty contest ben says,and Eunice went with them too Ben says,that's weird Gwen says,Ben is seen thinking,what is the matter ben gwen says,isn't it weird just think of it why do girls loves him again after he did last time at your high school Ben says,ben do you have that poster Gwen asks,yes I do here you are Ben says,Gwen takes the poster and checks it using her powers,a dark spell Gwen says,what ??? it's not his way to use spells like that Ben says,it's not him Gwen says,then who ben says,Charmcaster Gwen says,then I think that charmcaster is going to have visit Ben says,after that.......at downtown,Ben and Gwen is trying to summon the door of charmcaster's world,when suddenly the door appears an charmcaster comes out of it,Gwen Tennyson and Ben Tennyson??? what do you want??? Charmcaster says,one word Michael is back Gwen says,so what do you want from me Charmcaster says,okay he regulates a Beauty contest and we think that he is using a spell of yours to make girls loves him and join the contest to absorb their beauty Gwen says,and...??? charmcaster says,we need you to undo the spell Ben says,sorry I have alot of things to do it's not my bussiness Charmcaster says,and she was going to enter the door again when Gwen stops her saying please Charm I need you I need my friend not my enemy,Charmcaster looks at her and smiles...............meanwhile at the beauty contest,Michael is seen greeting the community saying ladies and ladies,the community laugh,thanks for attending my little Contest Michael says,and now let the Contest begin Michael says,suddenly Ultimate Spidermonkey jumps from the sky on the stage saying this party is finished,Charmcaster and Gwen come after him flying,bring Eunice back Michael Ultimate Spidermonkey says,I think that you should ask her first if she wanna to ??? Michael says,Eunice come over here baby Michael says,Eunice enters the stage,Ultimate Spidermonkey turns back to ben,Ben walks to Eunice and hugs her Eunice are you okay ben says,Eunice pushes him ,ben falls on the ground,Ben she is Eunice he controls her Gwen says,you bastard stole one of my spells Charmcaster says,I am fonna kick your butt she says while shooting him with mana beam,a girl from the semifinalists defends him saying no one touches Michael,really no one ??? Charmcaster says,I am gonna help Charmcaster ben you try to get Eunice back Ben says,Ben turns to Jury Rigg ,Eunice it's me ben Jury Rigg says,I know who you are but no one touches Michael Eunice says,then she drags Jury Rigg from his tail,oh put me down Jur Rigg says,Eunice throws him away,Jury Rigg falls off then he stands once again and runs to her then he breaks Eunice into pieces,Jury Rigg turns back to Ben,what the hell did that devil do Ben shouts,Meanwhile....Gwen and Charmcaster are trying to get the girls away by shooting them with mana and finally all girls down,Charmcaster and Gwen walk to Michael silently in anger,no no get away from me Michael says then he stumbles,you tricked me before and you stole my Spell Charmcaster says,you tricked me too before and now you kidnapped Eunice Gwen says,I won't forgive you Charmcaster and Gwen says shooting him with a special spell together,Michael shouts nooooooooooooooooooooooo then he disappears,after that girls wake up saying what happened,where am I a girl says,nothing happened girls just go to your home Charmcaster says,Gwen walks to ben and she finds him sitting beside Eunice's pieces crying,Ben what happened Gwen says,this time it's my fault I broke her by the devil Jury Rigg ben says,then you can fix her with him again Gwen says,you are genius gwen why did not I think in that Ben says,Ben turns to Jury Rigg once again,he fixes Eunice saying "I ruined her I fix fix fix her",Eunice is seen fixed in her Eunitrix form,Jury Rigg turns back to Ben,then he presses the button,Eunice turns back to her form,Ben??? what happened Eunice says,thank god for your safe Eunice ben says,then Ben and Eunice shares a kiss,well charmcaster..........gwen says while looking behind but she doesn't find her,any way thanks whereever you are my friend Gwen says privatly while looking to the sky,now do you wanna watch a movie Ben says,okay ben Eunice says,Gwen are you coming Ben says,okay ben Gwen says................................... Cut Major events *Michael Morningstar is back. *Ben and Eunice shares their first kiss. Characters *Ben *Eunice *Gwen *Charmcaster 'Villains:' *Michael Morningstar 'Aliens used:' *Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Jury Rigg (X2) Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe